


Jealousy

by Silberwing



Series: One Shot Collection [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberwing/pseuds/Silberwing
Summary: One thing lead to another, and a jealous exlover shouldn’t been drove mad...
Series: One Shot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960711
Kudos: 7





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> It kinda slipped me a bit out of hand but I still love it XD Conan is my OC based on the RK800 series but he is an Android with his own will and identity how you will see >:3
> 
> And it’s also just a short OS, maybe a part of something bigger I will decide that later.

"I can't believe it....look at him. Look at this fucker and his stupid smile. This stupid smile..." Conan grunted with eyes like slots. His LED was twirling furiously in a crimson red, when his finger circled around the edge of his glass filled with thirium while he watched his ex lover chatting around round with his "new boyfriend". Disgusting.  
Mira watched amused between them back and forth, trying to hide her smile and tapped against his blinking LED.

"Calm down...I know it's not...the greatest view...but Gavin is an asshole. You deserve better than this," she smiled and just earned another annoyed huff and a roll of his emerald green eyes. 

"I know..." he sighed in defeat after a moment of silence. "I know..."

Would Mira had been anyone, she wouldn't recognize the hint of pain in his voice, but she wasn't anyone, she was his best friend and partner at work, she noticed it easily. And it was hurting her as well. She knew how deep his feelings had been for Gavin and still were. Until that one day the detective had dumped his android friend for his new android partner. Who...to much dismiss for Conan, was a total look alike to the RK800. The new android was nothing else than a newer version of himself. An RK900...taller, stronger, "more efficient" whatever...  
Mira stroked softly over his arm in comfort, letting him watch over to his ex once more. Conan still couldn't believe how good looking the human detective was...pictures of times together flashed his system. Of Gavins grey eyes shining bright and looking like steel in the morning sun when they were laying bed. Their cat purring right between them....

While he was trapped in his mind, Gavins gaze flickered over to him, their eyes met for a short second and for Conan it felt like time had stopped...until the moment Nines came in view....  
A hiss escaped Conans lips at the sight of the wide grinning android who knew what he had done between Gavin and the 800...and it was absolutely easy to read in his eyes: You know what I will do with him tonight.

"Fucker...." he muttered once again under his breath and finally turned around to finish his work for the day.

The day was long and soon Conan was sitting alone in the bullpen, tapping notes away on his blank screen of his computer.  
At least he thought he was all alone, when foot steps approached behind him, two pairs... Gavin and Nines left the break room for a late coffee on their way back home. Conan hadn't knew they still were there and that was definitely the last thing he wanted to see. Gavin laying laughing in the bigger androids arm who had wrapped it around the detectives shoulder.  
When Gavin saw Conan sitting on his place, looking up at them his smile died down, neither did Nines. He used this chance, like so often, to pick on the smaller android. 

"Hey Conan...still at work so late? Where is your partner? Did she left you as well?" 

That was a hit in the face... "She is at home, and as you can see, yes I'm doing my work," he growled back, Gavin standing quiet at Nines side.

"Oh yeah...because you're so slow...I forgot. Must be hard to be an out sorted model...in each way," he smirked and let go of Gavin just to cross his arms with a dirty grin.  
Hid LED started to spin yellow again but he tried everything to stay calm. Now way he would let get Nines under his skin, no matter how much it was hurting. He wouldn't lose this fight so he turned the page.

"Out sorted...and that comes from an android who has to work in a normal police department and not the army how he was supposed to," he gave back coldly and copied the smirk of Nines, who was losing his smile now.

"Say that again..." he whispered and came a step closer.

"Or what?" Conan challenged and rose from his chair, also walking closer. "Try me, you fucker..." 

"Enough!" Gavin interrupted the two fighting androids, who were close to destroy each other and pushed them both back with his arms.

"Nines get out! I have to talk with Conan alone," he ordered him around. 

"Sure..." he agreed after a moment of silence, not taking his icy blue eyes off of Conan, before he pulled Gavin close to himself, kissing him deep and passionate, just to break Conans heart more. And it worked...

"I will wait outside..." and off he went, leaving a sighing Gavin and a hurt Conan. 

"Conan listen...."

"No Gavin...stop. I don't care what you want to say...I don't care," Conan interrupted his words in an instant, dropping loudly back on his chair and stared angrily onto his screen. 

"Congratulations for this big guy of yours now. Life must be great without me. Bet he can fuck you better then I did, huh? Must feel so good to live with my newer model," he smirked out in pure sarcasm and poison filled words. 

"Stop that, you idiot! You know it's not like this" 

"Oh its not? How is it then? Tell me! What have I done to deserve this!?" His voice became louder with each word. Over months he had kept his mouth shut, swallowing all his feelings...but he wouldn't take it any longer. Not like this.

"You did nothing wrong," Gavin tried it in a calm way but even started to get angry himself. He was a spirited character. 

"Oh yes thanks for that reminder,"he laughed and shook his head, his LED back to red. "Why don't you just fuck off to your perfect lover and let me alone!?" He hissed and stood up from his place.

"Im trying! But you decided to start a fight with him!" 

Oh bitch he didn't...

"What was that?" That's enough. The string of his last nerve was near to explode... "Now it's my fault that he is picking on me all the time? It's my damn fault that you left me the second you saw him!? It's my fault that you're treating my like I would mean nothing to you, that I'm just air, a fucking piece of trash!?" He yelled and hadn't noticed that he was getting louder. He stood his arms on his table, breathing deep in and out. 

Gavin was startled and perplexed for a moment. He never had thought about Conans feelings like this, he was too scared to face reality. And the asshole he was...he just made it worse...even he didn't wanted to because his heart told him different.

"Let me and Nines be. I don't need you in my life...and if you ever try to touch him I will break your neck," Gavin warned with cold eyes and raised index finger. 

He gave a few nods, biting his lower lip and the coldness in his green eyes shocked Gavin for a brief second. Never had he seen that before in Conans expression.  
"I'm having all rights to break his neck...and now you are threatening me? You?" A cold laughter was added to his icy voice. "How ironic...it's like in our old days, hm? When you were hating me for being an android. Where I..." he stepped closer to Gavin, pushing him back to the wall he was standing next to, until Gavins back touched the red stone, trapped between the wall and his ex lover. 

"Conan..." he warned silently but the other ignored him.

"...showed you...that androids weren't that bad at all..." his voiced changed into a dominant calm one, his hands standing next to Gavins sides.  
“I was the one...who changed your view on us..." his head tipped forwards, leaning closer in, just inches away from his face. He could easily hear Gavins heartbeat...which wasn't only faster because of his anger.

"Conan...I'm warning you one last time," he growled and pressed his hand on Conans well build chest.

"Or what...do you want to break my neck?" He asked in a voice Gavin knew to well...but there was something...new...  
"Maybe..."

He was leaning in closer and closer until his lips found Gavins neck. He couldn't deny the soft electric impulses tingling deep in his system but he ignored it for the moment. Just to smell his scent again, tasting his skin...it was more than he ever had dreamed of again.  
"Con...." Gavins old nickname for his lover rolled automatically over his tongue and just made Conan grabbing his wrists tight to keep him close. 

"Shut up," he growled deeply and pressed his knee in the bulge between Gavins legs, nibbling at his neck before he bit down deeply, making Gavin moan in want, if he wanted it or not.  
"You're mine...don't think I will let you go this easily again..." Conan decided in pure dominance, feeling that Nines was becoming inpatient outside. Should he come...  
The shorter android had known that Gavins feelings weren't gone nor fake... and he was proving this point to both of them now!

"Con...I mean it," Gavin tried it one last time but his body gave away how much he wanted this, even he tried to stay strong. Conan continued his trail of deep bites along his neck, down his shoulder and ripped his shirt down to reach his collar bone.

"I could do with you whatever I want..." he purred deeply in pure joy. He loved this way of control. Gavin pressed his himself closer against Conans knee which was still positioned between his legs and was silently begging for more. 

"Why are you with him?" Conan asked hushed between his bites. 

"I...I don't know..." Liar.

"Gavin..." his voice made clear that he didn't gave another chance for the right answer.  
A moan, which sounded like a mix of desire and a desperate sigh rolled over Gavins tongue before he finally answered, swallowing another moan at one of Conans bites. He already could feel blood running down his skin. Oh jesus fuck...how good that felt...

"They made me...they forced me to be with him. Nines has no idea...it was Fowlers idea...he...he wanted you out of the case...Nines is just....is just here for that case....they programmed him like this...." 

That...wasn't an answer he had expected. And the feelings which were building up because of this didn't made him feel comfortable at all. Filled with anger, lust, hunger and a string of desperation he bit down this hard that Gavin screamed in pain once, alarming Nines outside the door.

Just seconds later, the giant android stormed inside, smashing the doors against the wall and with pure rage in his eyes he rushed towards Conan. 

With dark eyes and bloodied lips he looked up, glaring at the bigger bot before he stepped away from Gavin. The detective was a mess between them and the wall, how much he had wanted him to continue but he had to do something! Nines would kill him!  
Gavin knew that Nines feelings for him were real, he had broken a part of his program just to let these feelings happen between them.

"This was your last mistake!" Nines growled from the depths of his throat, but Conan just smirked. He smirked at the threat. How long he had waited for this.

"No...yours was to even come here...he is mine!"

And with that, he stormed forward. He wouldn't let his confidence slip just because the other one was stronger and bigger. It was time to stop this bullshit life of being a cop and became what he was, a fighter. A goddamn fighter. 

He dodged around Nines flying fist, hitting him by himself right into his stomach. It got its advantages to be smaller, but Nines just growled more. Of course he couldn't feel any pain...yet.

Conan reached out for Nines neck, turning his synthetic skin white and connects himself to Nines system to shut down his pain control. But instead of blocking him out, he just did the same to Conan. Fair fight. 

Conan was already preparing his next move when he jumped back from Nines, but the next hit wasn't coming from himself, it came from Nines. He was fucking fast indeed, his fist was hitting him right into his face, his head flew to the side violently. His nose started to bleed, the white of his left eye started to blink like crazy between black and white and a nasty scar above it was bleeding like hell. He cold taste blood on his tongue and his system instantly exploded with warning signs in front of his inner view. 

Nines was way stronger than expected and before he really could get that, the taller one already grabbed his collar, smashing him down onto the next table. The wood broke easily under the strength, burying some pieces of it into his body. His exoskeleton was aching and burning in pain, his eyes were drawn together painfully. 

He almost couldn't hear Gavin at his side who tried to calm Nines down, getting him away from Conan, but Nines was already forming his fist for the last final hit.  
But he didn't thought about giving up. His eyes snapped open, his legs wrapped quickly around Nines waist and twisted him around. Before he could even realize what happened, both were already laying on the ground, Conans fists raining down onto the android in a massive speed and strength he was even surprised by himself. 

Slowly he drowned in a pure blood rush, his eyes glittering in hunger for more. His knuckles and fingers became blue from the blood, could fell every single piece of metal and plastic in Nines body burst and reform under his skin. The taller android tried everything to protect his head but Conan was merciless. 

Nothing could stop him, he would smash that fucker into the ground!  
He couldn't hear Gavin anymore, not his yelled warnings and tries to make him stop, he was too focused on the bloody mess under him...

Two pairs of strong human arms pulled him suddenly out of his mind, getting him away from his victim.

Nines soft whimpers of pain were signaling that he still was alive but Conan didn't care, he was too focused now on the officer who tried to keep Gavin in his grip. The two cops just came back from a night patrol and had heard the sounds of a fight. 

With a deep growl, he glared to the side, his black eye was deadly serious staring at him when he spoke up his next words, spitting away a bunch of blood.  
"Let go of him," he warned and snapped his own poor excuse of handcuffs open. The cop behind him stepped back and he could easily smell the fear on his skin.  
He walked towards Gavin, pulling him away from the other one and kept him save in his own arms.

"This will have consequences," the officer next to them tried to warn in a serious professionally voice, but it sounded thin and weak. They were fucking scared of him...better for them.

"We will see," Conan flashed his blue bloodied teeth at them before he tugged Gavin outside. It was time to go home, to their home. 

Absolutely breathless Gavin watched his android, but no fear was glancing in his grey eyes. Just pure pride and...lust. 

Now he was the one pressing Conan against a wall, catching his lips with his own for a deep passionate kiss. 

"I know exactly what we have to do now," Gavin smirked and brought them to his car


End file.
